


Wedding Q&A

by chuusei_teki_na_koe



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuusei_teki_na_koe/pseuds/chuusei_teki_na_koe
Summary: A very special Q&A video.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174
Collections: Thinking about you 40 hours a day





	Wedding Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote something so teeth-meltingly fluffy and wholesome. This is so not on brand for me. What have Twoset done to me? I don't know. Enjoy, I guess.
> 
> I'm workin' on my other fic, don't worry, I just had this plot bunny this morning and couldn't stop myself...

“Welcome to the five million sub—” Eddy was interrupted by Brett flopping into the frame making a nameless noise.

“Five million sub Q&A!” they both finished together, sitting on the usual couch, Eddy looking far more enthusiastic than Brett.

“We know you guys have been really excited—”

“For Eddy's Sibelius drop,” Brett finished for him, and Eddy laughed nervously.

“Yeah, yeah, that's happening soon...” His eyes shifted around. “But no, the _real_ question everyone's been asking is—”

“Whether the merch has been restocked,” Brett cut in again. “And it has, check twosetviolin dot com slash apparel.”

“That too.” Eddy's gaze shifted over to Brett with a growing grin as Brett began retreating into his practice hoodie. “But also...”

“Aghhhh!!” Brett wailed up at the ceiling, but his efforts at stalling were useless, as Eddy barrelled on.

“...Everyone's been asking about our wedding!” Eddy held up his hands to frame the wedding photo that appeared on screen. Brett and Eddy were together at a flowery altar in nice fitted tuxes, holding hands and beaming at each other.

“Since we posted the pictures on Instagram, we've been flooded with comments....”

“Of course!” Brett said. “You can't just post wedding photos and expect nobody to say anything.”

Eddy scratched his head. “I mean, I knew people would comment, but I didn't think it'd be that big a deal...”

“You didn't think it'd be a big deal.” Brett was giving him an _are you for serious_ look as he sighed in the deepest exasperation.

“I mean, everyone assumed we were together already. We've been getting comments like, _aw, you're such a cute couple_ since the very beginning.”

“People just say that as a joke, though. They're not serious. Most people, if they see two guys who are close, they just think, oh, they're such good friends. That's normal.”

“ _That's_ called heta—hetebuh...” Eddy started, then stumbled over his words.

“What? Oh, he—het—heterodoxativity?”

Eddy spurted a laugh. “Yeah, that thing.”

“So yeah,” Brett faced the camera, “those pictures were just a joke. We got married as a joke, guys. Ha-ha.”

Eddy's grin widened enough to split his face as he looked at Brett. “Yeah, wouldn't it be _hilarious_ if we spent the rest of our lives together.”

Brett glanced back at him with a smaller grin. “Yeah, it'd be pretty funny. Lots of laughs.”

“Anyway,” Eddy looked back at the laptop. “We've got some questions to answer.”

“Yay,” said Brett, not sounding the least bit enthusiastic.

“So first...” Eddy read off the screen, “How long have you guys been together?”

There was a pause, as both of them looked like they were considering. “What counts as together?” Brett asked, finally.

“Well, I guess like when...” Eddy gave him a look, and Brett seemed to get it.

“Oh, yeah. Then about four years, now?”

“Yeah, four years,” Eddy nodded. “Next question.”

Brett read out the next one. “When did you first fall in love?” he read out, tone deadpan. “Do we have to answer this?”

“We can't let down our fans, Brett,” Eddy told him with a wicked grin, and then he said to the camera, “It was love at first sight, obviously.”

“Bull***,” Brett was censored out by a jarring viola grind.

“I'm serious! Okay, maybe it wasn't like, _love-_ love, but from the moment I saw you, I wanted to go talk to you and get to know you.”

“Anyway, next question...” Brett quickly moved on. “Why did you keep it secret for so long?”

“Because _this guy_ was so deep in the closet he was practically in Narnia.” Eddy jabbed his thumb at Brett.

Brett made an aggrieved honking sound and sank deeper into the couch.

“Even before we got together, he was like, Eddy, why are you always sitting so close to me and trying to lean on me in videos? Eddy, why do you always want to pretend to be a couple?”

Brett honked louder.

“Poor Brett, suffering so much.”

“Can we just cut this whole part out of the video?” Brett said, and was immediately answered by an editor comment on the screen saying, briefly, “ _No.”_

“Look,” Brett levered himself up out of the couch. “Look, it's kind of a big deal to be out on a public platform like Youtube, okay? It's a major, life-altering decision, and it affects your career, your personal life... And this channel is supposed to be about music. Not our personal lives.” He sighed, then glanced over at Eddy. “But it got to the point where it felt like we were putting so much effort into keeping things a secret, it wasn't worth it anymore.”

“I mean, you can't exactly have a secret wedding,” Eddy agreed.

“...Wait, can you, though? I swear I've seen some drama with that plot.”

“Too late now.”

“Anyway, next question...” Brett read off the screen again. “Why is Eddy's face all red in this photo?” One of their wedding photos was displayed in front of them, and Eddy's face did indeed look beet red. Brett looked up at the camera and said, “Because he was bawling like a baby.”

“It's _normal_ to cry at weddings!”

“At your own wedding?” Brett smirked at him.

“It was moving, okay! I was having a _moment._ And besides, you were a little teary-eyed, too.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Next question...” Eddy scrolled down. “Did Ray Chen play at your wedding? Yes, he did.”

“We didn't even have to pay him,” Brett said with a guilty-looking snicker.

“Let me make it clear that we didn't _ask_ him to play at our wedding.”

“I mean, who could afford that,” Brett muttered.

“We invited him as a guest, and out of the goodness of his heart, he played a little for us.”

“He played Canon in D, and he was snickering the whole time...”

“Thanks Ray! We'll play at your wedding, call us up!” Eddy made a phone call gesture with one hand.

“I feel like that wouldn't be equivalent value...”

“Why did you decide to get married?” Brett read out the next question.

“Because we're madly in love, _obviously._ ”

“Yep,” Brett agreed with a nod.

“And I mean, I'm almost thirty years _old_ now, my clock is _ticking._ ”

“Yep.”

“We had to get married before Brett loses all his hair and I start getting second thoughts.”

“ _You're_ the one who's losing hair.”

“Don't say that!” Eddy put his hands over his head protectively. “You'll make me lose it from anxiety.”

“All right, so there you have it,” Brett finished off.

“Twoset violin: wedding edition.” Eddy spread his arms, and a rainbow arced between his hands.

“See you guys next time!” Brett waved at the camera, moving his hand up to cover the lens as he leaned toward Eddy, and the video cut to the Twoset logo.


End file.
